Modern architecture often includes elaborate, unconventional, and/or artistic metal panels that are connected at atypical angles. The panels may also be connected at progressively increasing or decreasing angles so that no two connection assemblies are the same. Designing and assembling these panels requires many measurements, experimentation, trial-and-error, fabrication of multiple specialized connection pieces, and/or labor-intensive welding. The panels often do not immediately fit together and must be redesigned, modified, and/or re-welded until the panels fit together.